My Friends: Napoleon and Jedidiah
by Dinosaur Imperial Soldier
Summary: When Napoleon moves to New York and he was given a second chance, he meets new characters like Lettow-Vorbeck, Bilbo Baggins, and others including Disney. He became friends with Jedidiah and he meets the Chinese-Canadian who is the future author of Empire Hearts who came to visit from Mali and Iraq.


**Chapter 1: The New Job Offer**

**Hey guys, this time I will create my Night at the Museum fan fiction. My better idea for the beginning of the story is inspired by Bilbo meets Gandalf where Marisol met by the neurotic yet potentially friendly Museum Director Dr. McPhee who asked her if she likes to have a job at the museum in New York City hence she will be the role of Bilbo Baggins and Dr. McPhee a little bit of Gandalf. She tells him that she will have to think it over about this new job offer. When she is inside, she walked over to the garage and talked over with her military automaton friend: A Motorized Emperor/Empress if she takes a job or not, so she decides to take it and she moves to New York City with her father's military automaton and her father's books where she gets a romance by Napoleon Bonaparte and befriended by cowboy miniature name Jedidiah.**

It was a beautiful morning in Whitby, Ontario, Canada; there was the most beautiful girl who was wearing twin braided pigtails with red ribbons attached, mixed leather denim jacket with hoodie, red satin blouse with pocket tucked in black loose jeans shorts, white pantyhose with cotton gusset and red sandals plays a guitar sitting on a stone bench is a birthday gift from her father who is a military advisor that she was raised by him with her father books consisted of Napoleon's Army with Light and Heavy Cavalry, British Infantry, Spanish Guerrilla and American Civil War Railroad Tactics. She sang her favourite childhood song her own version of The Sweetheart Tree from the movie The Great Race called The Friendship Soldier quietly and nicely with her family which filled her heart of joy and Happiness which her father wrote it in other versions.

(In Italics which represents the song she had played, to the tune of "The Sweetheart Tree")

_They say there's a soldier in the battlefield_

_A soldier that will give you a fight_

_Come along with me to the Friendship Soldier_

_Come and carve your name next to mine_

_They say if you kiss the right sweetheart_

_The one you've been waiting for_

_Near the big shells of green will burst into sight_

_And your love will be true evermore_

_They say there's a soldier in the battlefield_

_A soldier that will give you a fight_

_Come along with me to the Friendship Soldier_

_Come and carve your name next to mine_

_They say if you kiss the right sweetheart_

_The one you've been waiting for_

_Near the big shells of green will burst into sight_

_And your love will be true evermore_

She finished her song bought tears of joy filled her heart and she breathed gently in the air when she was met by a man wearing a museum director suit standing still approached her, "Good Morning Senor" Marisol said greeting him, "What do you mean dear mixed-blooded girl?" the museum director asked in puzzled reaction. "Do you wish me a good morning or did you mean if it is good morning whether I wanted or not?" as the museum director replied in puzzled mood "or perhaps you want me to say that you feel good on this particularly morning or superstating that this is a morning to be good off" the museum director changed his behaviour jovially. "All of the them at once I supposed" she replied and she asked a question "What can I do for you", "That remains to be seen, I am looking for someone to share interest a new job" museum director said offering a job. "A new job you say?" Marisol asked in surprised, "No I do not imagine anyone south of Toronto, I would not have much interest in new jobs at the border" she added, "silly, disturbing, unconformable things" as she said in disgust as she walked over to the mail box as she put down her guitar and pulls the mail out of the box and walked back to her house.


End file.
